


Be Cool

by sugargaze



Category: Youtube Commentary Cinematic Universe
Genre: LaCroix - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargaze/pseuds/sugargaze
Summary: Just a couple of guys being dude (or maybe gay panicking) in the backyard.
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Cody Ko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Be Cool

Cody braced his stomach with his hands, his eyes shutting as another wave of laughter crashed over him. The breaks in the sounds that left his body as he gasped for air were filled only by Danny’s boyish chuckles.

After a small eternity Cody wiped his glistening eyes on his sleeves and raked his hair back and out of his face. “God, that fucking got me.”

Danny was sprawled out next to him on the loveseat deck chair, clutching a pastel can and grinning stupidly in response to the shorter man's exertion. The last remnants of a Chicago summer day washed over the backyard and bathed them both in a soft bronze light. Clippings from that morning's lawn service mixed with Cody's cologne to create a heady aroma amplified by their proximity and the day's lingering warmth.

Green. Sandalwood. Pepper. Sweat.

Danny brought the can of sparkling water to his mouth, dimples disappearing for a moment as he let the lemon fizz pool over his tongue. The can's contents were now warm, a reminder of how long they'd been outside.

“It’s, uh... man, I guess it's been a while since we’ve been able to fuck around like this, huh?" Danny had angled his face just slightly towards Cody as he spoke but he was careful to keep his eyes on the darkening horizon. A setting sun over a poorly kept community golf course wasn’t the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen, but looking anywhere else in that moment felt fraught with uncertainty. “I’m glad you were able to make it.”

Cody nodded slowly. He felt his stomach bob gently up to his chest at the register of Danny’s casual tenderness. He looked down at his own hands and was paralyzed with the realization of how close they were sitting. At some point in the evening their legs had drifted, with Cody’s left thigh touching Danny’s right almost the whole length down. A flex of the hand by either one of them could (would) create an overlap of thighs, denim, fingers. 

Cody managed a steady breath and cursed the quiet of the suburbs. There was nothing to fill the void; there was only tension, and time. He closed his eyes and willed his body to relax into the heat of dusk before responding.

“Me too, man. It's good to see you.”


End file.
